Silence
by calleyrose
Summary: Eren doesn't exactly have the best home life, far from it in fact. A chance meeting with Levi, a mysterious young man who keeps his secrets close, is the one person who could take his world to a whole new level of chaos and wonder. Bonds are forged and feelings change, but will they be strong enough to face the challenges that lie in their future and the secrets in their pasts?


This is a story that my friend, Alicia, and I came up with together. We ended up having a very similar idea and collaborated on the chapter plot point while she wrote it and I edited it. Life being life, we don't get to see each other and seeing as how one of her chapters is messed up at the moment I decided to put it on my profile, so everyone can enjoy it.

 **WARNING: This story, and this chapter, may and do contain themes of violence/abuse, sexual themes and drug/alcohol abuse. You have been warned.**

Eren trudged up the driveway to his house, moving slowly in the afternoon heat of the summer. The sun had already begun to set outside, dipping behind the westward horizon. The day was beautiful, with only a few small white clouds in the distance and a nice, consistent breeze blowing. Despite that all of the windows in his house had the curtains drawn across them, no lights emanating from behind the heavy curtains.

It looked unwelcoming despite its grand size and overall peaceful look, most of which was due to his father's position as head of the Shiganshina hospital and the work of the lawn and house service that kept their home looking nice respectively. He could remember when it had been welcoming, a place of joy and love. It had been a long time since he had felt either of those things within the walls of that house. Hatred was woven in every fiber, even the foundations, of the house.

Eren pulled his key ring from his pockets, twirling it around on his forefinger as he walked along the path through the neatly groomed array of rosebushes that had been planted on either side of the walkway leading up to the house. He moved up the stone stairs, only the wind making a sound as it rushed the limbs of the leaf-laden trees. Eren stopped in front of the door and stared at the white wood for a few moments before he stopped twirling the keys and inserted the key into the lock, turning it gently so that it wouldn't make too much noise.

Cool air rushed out and Eren slipped in and shut the door before any more could escape, allowing the blissfully cool air from within to envelope him. The house was silent except for the soft snores that reverberated through the silence. Green eyes darted around in the near-total darkness, only the glow of his phone and the light concealed behind the heavy curtains hanging in front of the windows illuminating his way as he shut the door behind him, only letting the knob ease back into place when the door was completely shut.  
He turned around and held the light towards the ground, making his way to the steps, each step quiet and precise. Eren eased his way up onto the first step, his breath soft and slow, his eyes fixed firmly on the wooden boards, hoping and praying that he wouldn't encounter any terribly creaky spots on the staircase. He eased himself up another step, and another. By the sixth step he was feeling confident, too confident.

His foot eased onto the seventh step and the board creaked and groaned beneath his foot. The sound was soft but it still made him reflexively flinch. His heart hammered away in his chest, deafening him and threatening to beat its way out of his ribcage. The bitter taste of fear filled his mouth, making it dry and making swallowing impossible. The snores didn't even falter, carrying right on.

Eren let out the breath he had been holding, shaking his head in relief before he slowly slide his foot along the board, pressing his foot against the step lightly until he found a spot where it could bear his full weight. He managed to make it up the rest of the steps without another terror-inducing incident. Eren glanced to his right when he reached the top of the stairs.

The living room was dark except for the flickering glow of the muted television and of the light that seeped through the heavy curtains in any cracks available. He could see his father sprawled out in one of the brown armchairs, a half-empty beer bottle clutched in one hand, three or four more either lying on their sides or sitting upright next to the chair. His father shifted slightly and another snore passed through his slack jaws. Eren grimaced as he gazed at the prone figure of his father, trying to beat back the familiar flood of guilt and sadness that threatened to overwhelm.

He stared for a few moments more before he jerked his head away, tearing his eyes from the prone figure of his father and casting them towards the dark hallway to his left. Eren walked stealthily down the hallway, each step delicate and soft. One hand groped at the air blindly, attempting to keep him from slamming into anything that might be littering the hallway, while the other raked along the wall. He passed the first two doors on his right before entering the third.  
Eren eased the door shut and threw himself onto his bed face-first with a huff. He let his eyes slip shut, his breaths evening out and calming down now that he was in the safety of his room. His ass began to vibrate, or to be more precise, the cellphone tucked in his pocket was vibrating incessantly, demanding immediate attention. Eren pulled the phone from his pocket and slid it open. He opened the message, his eyes scanning the contents.

 **From: Armin Arlert:** **Did you make it home alright? BTW Grandpa is asking if you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night. We're making curry!**

 **Received: 8:45 July 15th, 2013**

A smile tugged at the corners of Eren's lips and he began to type out a response, his fingers flying across the keyboard. The muted click as each button depressed filled the silence in his room till he finished the message and read over his message one last time before sending it.

 **To: Armin Arlert:** **Of course Armin… what, did you think I was trapped in the back of some filthy alleyway surrounded by a bunch of strangers? Honestly, have a little more faith in me -_- I'd love to come to dinner but I'd have to ask my father first. I'll ask him in the morning when he wakes up.**

 **Sent: 8:48 July 15th, 2013**

He tapped the Send button and set the phone back down on his bed. Eren rolled over onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling, whitewashed with a single light hanging over his head. Ever since he had peeled the glow-in-the-dark stickers of the stars and planets from his ceiling it had seemed so much duller, even after eight or so years. It looked so blank and dull nowadays. His phone began to vibrate again and Eren twisted his arm behind his head, scrabbling for the phone for a few moments before he found it.

 **From: Armin Arlert:** **No, but you do have a habit of wandering off and doing other stupid things :P I hope your dad is cool with you coming~~** **Received 8:51 July 15th, 2013**

 **To: Armin Arlert:** **Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I do… But that's only because wandering around is so fun sometimes! Yeah, I hope he does too.** **Sent: 8:55 July 15th, 2013**

 **From: Armin Arlert:** **Only you… crazy child. Oh my god, have you heard that song by Lana Del Ray? It's called 'Summertime Sadness' and it is sooooo good! You must listen, pronto!** **Received: 9:00 July 15th, 2013**

 **To: Armin Arlert: Of course I'm crazy, crazy is the best XD no, I haven't heard of that song. Or of Del Ray for that matter… Don't even act surprised about it. I'll listen in a few minutes. I don't really feel like moving; the bed is too damn comfy.**  
 **Sent: 9:04 July 15th, 2013**

 **From: Armin Arlert: As long as you are crazy in moderation, it is the best~ Eren… you poor, poor child… do you just not watch TV/listen to the radio or what? Nuu, you need to listen now that way you can understand another thing about culture! You are so behind on the times sometimes that it's unbelievable…**  
 **Received: 9:09 July 15th, 2013**

 **To: Armin Arlert: Of course I don't watch TV… the crap shows that are being aired lately . Nat Geo and Animal Planet are still okay though for the most part… Sides, I like the music I've got! 3 Doors Down isn't behind the times! You injure me with your judgment T.T Sent: 9:13 July 15th, 2013**

 **From: Armin Arlert: Eren sometimes I honestly wonder how you've gotten this far in life with the limited cultural knowledge that you have. Hopefully we won't have another repeat like the time where you asked who Sylvester Stallone was. That was embarrassing XD 3 Doors Down is good but you probably don't even know who Of Monsters and Men are. How about Fallout Boys, have you heard of them? It's thanks to Mikasa and Jean that you've even heard of MCR or Sleeping with Sirens! Silly Eren just accept that you need cultural conditioning!**  
 **Received: 9:16 July 15th, 2013**

 **To: Armin Arlert:** **I've gotten by through various means that I shall not reveal~ Most of which involve the use of black magic and Satanic rituals XD Hey, it's not my fault I never watched any of the Rocky movies -_- …. I'm going to refrain from answering those last two questions. It would probably be for the best because that would give you yet another thing to tease me about DX Sent: 9:20 July 15th, 2013**

 **From: Armin Arlert: Haha, I knew it! God, I knew it was a good idea to show you Supernatural ^u^ At least not until you fessed up about your lack of cultural knowledge~ which still needs some ramping up btw. You're damn right about that! Haha, but you always know I'm kidding…. most of the time. X3 Received: 9:24 July 15th, 2013**

 **To: Armin Arlert: That was probably the worst mistake of my life. I've practically sold my soul to the Eric Kripke to be honest… No, no, no! No more 48 hour marathons! The last one was killer… and not just because we were watching the Halloween movies either.**  
 **Sent: 9:28 July 16th, 2013**

Eren smiled at his friend's energy and sat up, his fingers tapping away at the keyboard. Armin was always so insistent about Eren becoming more 'culturally aware,' as the blonde put it. The blonde said it was regretful how Eren had a dislike for the social media nowadays but he had learned by now to just slowly wear Eren down, constantly badgering him about whatever he wanted him to watch or listen to until he finally wore down Eren's reluctance. Eren spun the phone between his forefinger and thumb, staring absently at the door. The house was quiet… too quiet.

Something slammed into his door and Eren flinched. His phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor, facedown. The doorknob jerked violently to the side and the door was flung open, crashing into the desk behind it. His father stood in the doorway, haloed by darkness from behind, lit from the light in Eren's room in the front. Grisha Jäeger swayed on his feet slightly, his eyes slowly focusing on his son. "What are you looking at you freak?"

The words cut through the silence like knives, shattering the peace that had been too good to last. Eren scrabbled backwards on his bed and pressed himself against the headboard and wall, his thoughts hazed with fear. Stupid! Nowhere to go now! His father closed the distance within three long, furious strides, his feet slamming into the wooden floor, each thump causing Eren to flinch again.

His father stooped down and gripped the front of Eren's shirt, pulling the brown haired boy close. The stench of liquor washed over Eren's face as his father spoke, but he was paralyzed, his wide emerald eyes frozen on his father's cruel brown ones. "What, don't you wanna say something you shitty little faggot?" his father snarled, his voice sadistic and furious. Eren's mouth stayed firmly shut. There was no point in opening it, there never had been.

Grisha's lips pulled back, baring his gleaming white teeth. Out of his peripheral Eren saw his father's fist move back. His own hands shot up, moving to cover his face and head the best they could. His father's fist slammed into his side, smashing into his ribs and forcing a cry of pain from Eren's throat. It burned as it came out, almost as painful as the blow. His father let go of the collar of his shirt in favor of boxing his ear with it, the heavy hand merciless when it fell.

The blow sent Eren's head ringing and he tried to push himself backwards on the bed, holding back the pained noises that fought to be freed from his aching throat. His father caught his ankle with a bone-crushing grip and brought his other hand up. Eren brought his own hands up to his head and twisted it away. The raised fist smashed into his abdomen and Eren reflexively curled inwards, all the breath forced from his lungs. Eren gasped for air, too breathless to cry out in pain. His father let go of his ankle and brought one of his fists down on Eren's head, partly on his hand, partly on his ear and the skull behind it. A whimper of pain passed Eren's lips, using what little of the air he had managed to recover.

His father jerked him backwards off of his bed and Eren crashed onto the floor, landing on the lower portion of his back. Eren let out a strangled gasp his father slammed his knee down onto his sternum and leaned close, the stench of alcohol on his breath becoming overpowering. His fingers gripped Eren's arms, digging into the flesh like he was trying to tear it away from Eren's bones. "You want more you little freak?" The words were snarled into Eren's ear, low and menacing.

Eren's eyes flared open and he whipped his head from side to side, terror in his eyes. "No…" The word was like acid coming out of his mouth, burning its way up his throat and rolling off of his tongue. It sent his already tight throat even tighter, the searing sensation spreading throughout his throat with every panicked breath he tried to suck in as it grated on his agitated throat.

His father snorted, not unlike an angry bull, and he pulled back. The pressure of his knee remained on Eren's chest, crushing his lungs down and making it harder to breath than it already was. They stared at each other for a moment, dark brown eyes filled with fury meeting emerald green eyes filled with terror. Grisha's left hand shot out and grabbed Eren by the chin and throat. Fingers dug into Eren's windpipe and chin with bruising force, preventing him from turning his head. Grisha cocked his fist back behind his ear, a sneer on his face.  
It stayed there for a minute and Eren's world narrowed down to a single thing; the fist that hung suspended in the air beside his father's head. The first blurred as it flew through the air towards Eren's face. Blood exploded in his mouth, washing over his tongue and flying from his lips. His cheek was numb for a few seconds before the pain registered in his head, sending dark spots dancing across his vision and his head spinning. He dimly noticed the pressure leaving his chest, the final kick that slammed into his ribs and sent him sprawling a few feet away, the cheek that his father had punched pressed into the cool wooden floor.

"Fucking pathetic," his father muttered, "You're useless, nothing but a dead weight." Eren watched his father's feet turn and walk away. His father slammed the door shut after he walked out, leaving Eren in silence. Eren stared at the door, his eyes glazed over and a thin trickle of blood leaking from his mouth, collecting on the floor beneath his head. His cheeks grew wet.

He didn't need to raise a hand to his face to know that the tears of pain he had been holding back finally freed themselves. It would have been surprising if he could have even moved his arms to be honest. His chest rose and fell in slow, pained movements as he drew the precious oxygen into his aching chest and lungs. This time was hardly the worst compared to some other occasions but it was relatively far up on the scale. Eren let his eyes slip shut, embracing the darkness of unconsciousness.  
The wooden floor was hard and unforgiving beneath Eren. His neck ached from being at such an awkward angle and his face felt disgusting, crusted with dried blood and tear tracks. Arms trembling with pain and exertion pushed him upright, the spots that had been hit burning in protest. Eren slowly pulled his leg up beneath him and crouched on the floor, his forehead pressed against the floor.

The wooden floorboards beneath his face were speckled with droplets of dried blood. I'll have to get that up later… Eren pulled his foot beneath his and pushed himself up till he was standing. The house was quiet once more; either his father had drunken himself into a stupor again or he had left the house for a few hours. I need to get out… I need to get some air.

Eren eased himself out of his door and into the bathroom across the hall, shutting the door before he turned the light on. He pulled a washcloth from the basket on the counter and twisted the tap till warm water flowed. Once it had been sufficiently wet and wrung out Eren began to dab at his face, wiping away the blood that stained his lips and part of his jaw.

One of his hands wandered up to his cheek, the one his father had hit. His fingers skimmed over the bone and swollen flesh. The skin had already started bruising, currently a shade of light blue and purple that would certainly darken within the next twelve hours. Thankfully it was the summer, that way he wouldn't have people questioning him every few minutes about the massive bruise that would certainly cover his cheek.

An excuse would be required for Mikasa and Armin but that wasn't unusual. Eren hated lying to them, he truly did, but there was no way around it. They couldn't help him from this, they couldn't free him. Maybe he could say that he'd fallen down some stairs. It's amazing they haven't wrapped me with bubble wrap to be quite honest. They probably think I'm clumsy enough to break a bone just by sitting. That or they think I can't walk without tripping over something. Armin might have his suspicions about the reality behind the bruises and the lies but the blonde wouldn't call on his bluff.

Eren finished dabbing at his cheek and dropped the washcloth into the sink, flicking the lights out before he left to ease himself into his bedroom, keeping the crack between the door and doorframe as small as possible as he slipped inside. Once inside he tugged his old shirt off and pulled on a new one. He grabbed his keys from the table beside the bed and his phone from the floor, taking a moment to look at the clock; 11:15. The house retained its silence and darkness as he slipped down through the house, down the steps, and out the door.

Outside the world had long since gone dark, the stars gleaming against the inky backdrop, the moon little more than a silvery scratch in the sky. Eren stayed on the front porch for a few moments before his legs began to move, taking him through the streets. They carried him across gray pavement and black asphalt, beneath puddles of orange or white light cast by the various street lights and beneath trees that occasionally grew up near the sidewalk. The wind from earlier was still blowing, pushing the still hot summer air away and replacing it with cooler air, sending leaves and branches rustling as it went.

Few people roamed the streets at such a late hour, whether they were on foot or in cars. No one approached him and he approached no one, keeping to his path and not deviating. His feet slowed and then stopped and Eren looked at where his feet had carried him. He stood in front of Shiganshina Park, just in front of the opening between the stone brick walls. The concrete path changed to one of cobbled stone that would wind its way through the park.  
Eren stepped within the walls of the park and began to walk aimlessly, no destination in mind. It was only when he saw the swing sets in the white light cast from the light pole near them that he realized just where his feet had taken him. Higher Mommy, higher! Eren bit his lip as the voice wafted up through years of memories covered in cobwebs, unwanted and unwelcome within his mind.

He shook his head and walked towards the swings, still painted the same reds and blues that they had been when he was a child. The paint was fresher, the seats of the swings were newer, as were the chains, but otherwise it was still the same. It was still a relic of the past, only it had been touched up, altered, but at least it was still recognizable.

Eren sat down at the one closest to him, the one at the very end of the row. His feet settled into ruts, larger and more worn than he remembered but still there nevertheless. Fingers clutched the cool chains at shoulder level and he leaned his head against one of the chains. Eren sighed and stared at the ground, watching his feet push him backwards and disappear beneath him as his toes dragged at the ground, stirring up little puffs of dirt. "You do realize that it's dangerous to be out in a park alone at night, right?"

Eren's head snapped up, his eyes flaring wide open and his body going rigid. A man stood a few feet away, the white light of the light post revealing his features. He didn't seem to look much older than Eren, although his face was thin and pale, framed by black hair that appeared to be shaved on the lower half of his head.

Gray eyes peered at him, lines beneath them telling stories of many nights filled with little sleep. He was wearing a gray shirt that went several inches past his hips, overlapping with the black jeans he was beating. Black combat boots showing signs of wear but good care poked out from beneath the bottoms of his jeans. Long and slim fingers clutched a camera gently but firmly, cradling the black camera almost lovingly. The strap was twisted around his wrist and his right forefinger was on top of the camera, although the lens was facing towards the ground.

The man was short, probably around five feet, and slighter in frame than most men, but there was an intensity in his eyes and his shoulders that screamed "Mess with me, I dare you!" He was, for lack of better terms, beautiful.

"Hey… are you awake in there?" Eren blinked and tore his eyes away, staring past the man and into the dark trees beyond him instead. He nodded in agreement to both questions. "Okay… I'm guessing you don't like to talk. Good, neither do I. Mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the seat next to Eren with the hand that didn't have the neck strap wrapped around it. Eren shook his head and the man sat down on the red plastic seat.

Eren watched from the corner of his eyes as the man turned something on the top of the camera with his thumb. The screen on the camera flickered to life, replacing the blank black surface with a muted blue-white glow. The man's thumb moved over to the right of the screen, where an array of buttons and a control pad lay. His thumb moved around, sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly, but either way it hid the pictures from Eren for the most part.

He occasionally caught glimpses red-orange sunsets, pristine white beaches with cerulean waters, and tall trees adorned with leaves in their fall colors. "Do you want to look?" Eren looked up, startled, and stared at the man's face. The other man's gray eyes roamed inquisitively over his own face, yet they stayed neutral. "Well?" Eren jerked his head in an awkward nod and a small smirk tugged the corners of the man's mouth upwards as he tilted the camera towards Eren.

The first picture was that of a lighthouse on a rocky, moss and grass covered cliff, its base made of burgundy bricks that changed to alternating black and white strips before it reached the top, which was set against darkening purple sky already scattered with stars. The sun was setting beneath the waters in the distance, turning the water into a rippling surface of gold, orange, and red, matching the sky that it met.

The picture changed, this time to a field of golden heather bent at varying angles from a gentle wind, the blue sky above and beyond dotted with small, fluffy white clouds. A black and white head poked up through the tall golden stalks, a cow that had been staring in the general direction of the camera when the picture was taken.

It changed again, this time to a small pond. The bottom was covered with sand and small, colorful rocks and pebbles. Ripples dotted the surface, distorting some parts while others remained clear. Lilly pads were scattered about, their blossoms in varying stages of being open. One even had a frog perched on top of it. Fish had been captured darting beneath the water, their silvery scaling glimmering like rainbows as sunlight danced off their scales.

They sat there for a while, Eren staring at the images, completely and totally enraptured, the man holding the camera, a small smile visible on his face whenever Eren glanced up. The picture of the lighthouse reappeared all too soon, leaving Eren with a crippling sense of disappointment and longing. I want to see those things… not that I ever will.

"So…" the man said, interrupting his thoughts. "What did you think?" Oh… fuck. Eren raised a finger and the man's eyebrows scrunched together as he watched Eren reached into his pocket and pull his phone out. His fingers flew across the keyboard, frantically typing out a message for the man to read, something that he could form easier than words. Eren raised it up, screen facing the man, when he was done.

 **Those pictures were amazing! Did you take them all yourself?**

The man glanced up at Eren's face, a questioning look on his face. "Yeah… I usually travel around a lot over the holidays and breaks. I decided to stay here this year and take some pictures of home." He looked away and wrinkled his note at the mention of 'home,' as if the word disagreed with him somehow. "Do you live here or are you visiting someone?"

 **I've always lived here. What about you?**

The man shook his head, although it seemed to be in an irritated or mirthless manner rather than one that of not wanting to speak. "I moved here in the summer of last year, right before the school year. My father let me be home-schooled for the year but he's demanding I go to school this year, probably because that bastard doesn't want to keep paying the teacher he'd hired. I'll be a senior at Shiganshina High… what about you?"

 **That's where I'm going! I'll be a sophomore this year.**

Well, I was right about him being around my age at least. He seems honest enough to not be lying about it… "Tell me, how's the school? If it's some shitty dump of a school I'm packing my bags… again." The man fidgeted with the strap on his camera, his eyes boring into Eren's. "What's your name kid?"

 **No, the school is nice. Some of the teachers suck but that's about the extent of it all. I'm Eren Jäeger, not 'kid'. What about you?"**

"I'll have to take your word on that for now I suppose…" the man muttered. "I'll be the judge of that when I actually get in there though. Hell, it'll be better than the last place probably." The man pushed himself backwards before rocking forwards, the momentum carrying him back and forth for a few moments. "So Eren… what's an idiot like you doing out so late?"

 **I'm not an idiot -_- I just wanted to get out of the house for a while and get some fresh air.**

It was the truth, part of it anyways. All that had been left out was the mention of a hostile home environment, a drunkard of a father, the most recent beating, and the desperate need to get out of the house, not just a want. "That, I can understand," the man said, nodding his head absently in agreement, looking down at the ground between his feet.

He looked back up at Eren, gray eyes blazing. He tapped his cheek. "Where'd you get that bruise? The one on the left side of your face I mean." Eren unconsciously flinched at the mention of it and his fingers, which had been so eager to type the next message, didn't want to cooperate, not that he wanted them to. A grimace crossed the face of the raven haired man. "Sorry, that was probably not a question I should be asking." Eren shook his head softly, but began to type anyways before he showed it to the man.

 **I got into a fight with an acquaintance. He punched me in the face.**

The man pulled back and shook his head, his shoulders shaking slightly with silent laughter and a hand concealing the smile that Eren knew would be there. "Idiot… do you not know to keep your hands up? Don't answer that." He turned his head and looked at Eren, studying him a moment. "So… can you tell me why you're typing and not talking?" Eren bit his lip but started a new line on the notepad app, hesitating a moment before he began to type again. He showed the man again, watched as the gray eyes scanned the newest message.

 **I can't speak. I was born with severely underdeveloped vocal chords. Speech is very hard and extraordinarily painful.**

"Ah… I'm sorry." Eren shrugged in response as if to say 'it doesn't matter,' and retracted his arm. Silence wrapped itself around them, only the creak of the chains, the rustle of leaves, and the sounds of wild nightlife filling the air. Eren opened his phone at glanced at the time; 1:04. Well fuck… I definitely didn't mean to stay out so late. A creaking sound came from his left, that of chains. Eren glanced over and watched the gray eyed man stand, camera pointed at the ground once more.

"I suppose it's time I leave now…" he muttered, staring off into the trees. He turned and looked at Eren, a questioning look in his eyes. "May I see your cell" Eren cocked his head at the question but extracted the phone from his pocket and held it out anyways. The raven haired man took it with one hand and let the camera strap slip down to his elbow so that he could type. Eren watched as his fingers moved across the phone, slid it open, danced gracefully across the keyboard, and slid it shut again. He handed the phone back to Eren, the screen dark.

"One more thing…" he gestured to his camera. "Do you mind if I take one of you?" Eren shook his head, a go ahead. A small smile flickered up onto the man's pale face and he raised the camera to his silvery eyes. Fingers twisted the lens back and forth with delicate and precise movements, adjusting it till it was perfect. Eren stared at the camera, a small and bemused smile on his lips as he watched the nameless man work. Oh… I never did get his name.

A flash of light startled him out of his thoughts and Eren looked at the man who lowered the camera from his face. "Sorry, the flash has to be a little stronger because of the lack of light." He took a few steps towards Eren and held out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Eren." Eren took the offered hand and nodded, grasping the pale hand delicately, as if it was made of fine china.

It was only when the man had disappeared into the darkness beyond the light that Eren looked at his phone. It was open to the contacts tab and was centered at the L's. There was a new name there, one he didn't know; Levi Rivaille – XXX-XXX-XXXX.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The thumbnail art was done for us by WashiStar on the other one and I still love it so much I'm using it again. Once again, This wouldn't exit without the brilliant mind of Alicia and I hope you are doing well. This story is already finished, but I will be going through and re-editing it, so it won't be coming out all at once.


End file.
